


I'm Not a Maid

by orphan_account



Series: Mavin Roleplay [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, LIKE EVER, M/M, Mavin, Roleplay, Sequel, but its briefly mentioned at the very end, but lets pretend, gay porn, i do have joelay stories though, joelay - Freeform, like we pretend michael and gavin are totes gay for each other, maid!gavin, people actually asked for a sequel to cheesy porn, pretend world is good, sorry about that, the office would never even be empty like this, whatevs, yeah its a sequel to the mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that cheesy-ass Mavin office porn I did a while back? Yeah well people wanted a sequel so… Gavin is a cleaning man and an asshole employee won’t stop bugging him.</p><p>Prequel- http://archiveofourown.org/works/1061638</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not a Maid

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you guys wanted more porn. so.. yeah here.

Gavin swiped his feather duster across a low shelf, making a little tsk noise to himself at the small cloud of dirt that fluttered into the air. He sighed, fixing the collar of his white polo before turning to survey the room.  
  
He was working at some ridiculous company called Rooster Chomp, or something similar to that. His job was to clean, not to memorize names. He was currently in a large warehouse; expensive and complicated-looking contraptions littered the area along with desks and a green screen that was set up in one of the corners. The place was huge and messy and Gavin thought it wasn't anywhere near worth minimum wage to clean up.  
  
He sat down on the couch for a moment, wiping his brow.  
  
"Slacking on the job, I see." Gavin hopped up with a start at the sound of another voice; he'd been certain this entire wing had been empty when he came in.  
  
"N-no sir, just resting for a moment." He defended, turning to swipe his duster across several objects without facing the man.  
  
"Sure you were. It's hard to find good help these days, I suppose. I guess I should stay here and make sure you don't take a fucking nap." The man drawled out and Gavin let out an annoyed huff, hand gripping his hip angrily.  
  
"I like to think I do just fine work, thank you very much! Maybe if you all cleaned up after yourselves every once in a while, you wouldn't have to hire a cleaning man to do it for you." He spat out, shoving his duster into his back pocket indignantly. He hadn't really looked at the man in his annoyance, and now he was ready to hear the angry rebuttal to counter his outburst.  
  
And it came.  
  
"Listen here, asshole , this is your fucking job. Cleaning all this shit," He heard the man kick at something to emphasize his point and cringed. "is what we pay you to do. I could dump a pile of horse shit in the middle of the fucking floor and you'd have to fucking clean it, do you understand? You are a fucking maid!" Gavin whipped around, glaring at the other man.  
  
"I.. I..." He stuttered, getting a good look at his rival for the first time. The man was a bit shorter than him and had a body build that was neither thin nor fat, but clearly had some muscle. Auburn curls stuck out in every direction and eyes the color of old chestnut wood peeked out from behind them. His face was red with anger but also brushed with freckles and dimples accentuated the scowl on his soft-looking lips. Gavin stared for a second before shaking his head and stomping his foot to ground himself.  
  
"I..." He snarled each word. "Am not a maid." He pulled a rag from his belt and twisted around to wipe down a monitor. ".. Insufferable prick." He muttered under his breath, flicking his wrist to get into a small crevice.  
  
"British dumbass." The man hissed back.  
  
"Bloody American." He threw down his rag and turned to face the man.  
  
"Annoying little fucker." They were stepping closer to one another, muscles locked and fists balled.  
  
"Mingy bloke!" His anger always brought out his accent, he had noticed.  
  
"You're using fake words!" The auburn boy yelled, hot breath hitting Gavin's face and smelling of cinnamon and beer.  
  
"You would think that, with how uneducated you must be!"   
  
"I guarantee I'm smarter than you, fucking piece of shit!"  
  
"My name. Is. Gavin!"  
  
"Well mine is Michael!"  
  
"That's a stupid name."  
  
"You're fucking face is stupid!" They were ridiculously close, breathing heavily and glaring daggers at one another. The two men stared for what seemed like forever, sizing the other up.  
  
Gavin had no idea who made the first move, the first involuntary twitch towards the other that sparked it, but the fire was burning when they're lips smashed against one another, teeth clacking angrily and tongues darting out to fight one another for dominance. Gavin let out a guttural groan as he bucked his hips forward, grinding against Michael roughly.  
  
The older man let out a strangled noise, pushing forward until they both toppled onto the couch, reconnecting their lips messily and rather unceremoniously.   
  
Michael straddled the now-sitting Gavin, thrusting his hips forward and rubbing their hardening bulges together.   
  
"F-fucking dumb shit." Michael muttered as he removed Gavin's polo, ducking in the kiss and his chest. The latter gripped Michael's hips and pushed their crotches closer together, reducing the older man to whimpers.  
  
"Barmy trollop." Gavin retorted, his pupils expanding over his irises and his grin showing perfectly white teeth.  
  
Michael only nodded, quickly yanking off his own shirt as Gavin sped up, reaching down to unbutton the Jersey man's pants, yanking them down past his thighs.  
  
"Go get something." Gavin's voice was controlled and full of demand, even if he was struggling to keep it from wavering as he took in the man now scrambling to do what he said. He quickly removed his own pants and boxers, giving himself a light stroke as Michael came rushing back in, completely naked, with a small container of lube.  
  
"We, ah.. we had to use lube for a joke video we did." He explained, blushing furiously. Gavin only quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head toward the couch.  
  
Michael got the message, laying on his back and spreading his legs wide. Gavin felt his throat constrict and dick throb as he took in the sight, crawling in between the older man's legs and towering over him. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, pressing one to Michael's hole and coaxing his muscles to loosen.  
  
"I have to admit, Micoo," Gavin cooed, accentuating his words by petting Michael's walls and biting at his shoulder. "I wouldn't have taken you as a bottom from first look."   
  
Michael only let out a whine, urging Gavin to add another finger. The younger man did just that, but he wasn't done yet. "Though it makes sense, really, that you'd be such a lovely little pet." He added another finger and flicked over Michael's prostate with quick, practiced motions, making the auburn-haired man gasp out. Gavin leaned in close, whispering menacingly into his ear. "You want to feel me inside you? You want me to fuck you raw, make you ache in the morning?" Michael only yelped out, but that didn't satisfy Gavin. "Use your words love." He growled, digging his fingers in deeper.  
  
"AHN! Y-YES!" Michael choked out, bucking forward needily.   
  
Breathy sighs escaped Gavin's lips as he lubed himself up, enjoying the much-yearned for contact. His teeth were harsh as they took Michael's lower lip in, distracting the older man as he lined himself up and slid in slowly, inching his way into Michael's wet heat.  
  
He was tight, so incredibly tight despite the stretching prep Gavin had given him, and it took all the British man had to not lose it on the spot and start thrusting madly into him.  
  
Not to say that he didn't plan to do that, he just needed to give Michael a moment to adjust. The hotheaded gamer wriggled underneath him before nodding, eyes pleading for more.  
  
"You would be smart to hold on." Gavin barked, then he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, making the older man sob out in pleasure.  
  
Michael dug his nails into the fabric of the old couch, his body rocking up and down as Gavin rutted into him, grunting through gnashed teeth.  
  
"Do you want to touch yourself?" Gavin's voice was silky smooth and melted over Michael.  
  
"Y-yes!" Michael wailed out, his fingers twitching.  
  
"Well that's a shame, isn't it?" The Brit thrust in harder, rocking the couch slightly. "Maybe if you ask nicely..."   
  
"P...please Gav-AH-avin!" He was breathing heavily and a steady pool of precum was already spilling into his bellybutton.  
  
"That doesn't sound very..." He gritted his teeth, slamming in hard. "..Convincing!"  
  
"Please! I.. I want to touch myself to you.. s-so badly!" The words came out in pants and Gavin smirked.  
  
"You have my permission." Before the sentence was completely out, Michael's freckled hand was flying to the sensitive flesh begging for attention. It only took a few twists and pulls before he was over the edge, hot spurts smearing his chest. Gavin pumped into him once more and followed, unable to handle the sudden intense tightness coupled with Michael's loud screams of ecstasy.   
  
Gavin pulled out his quickly softening member and grabbed his little bag, producing a rag to gingerly wipe Michael off thoroughly.  
  
"Thanks, babe." Michael murmured out, yawning.  
  
"Now, I'll just need you to sign this." Gavin produced a form, grinning stupidly.  
  
Michael cocked an eyebrow, skimming through the paper. "Oh my God. You had an official fucking paper made for this? You're so stupid." He snickered, sitting up. Gavin crawled up beside him, cuddling up.  
  
"Actually, I got one from Ray. Apparently Joel and him are into role playing as well." He giggled and Michael pulled a face.  
  
"Ew. I don't wanna think about that." He tickled Gavin's side and the Brit squawked. "That was fun, though. The maid thing is my favorite."  
  
"Me too. Let's go home though. I could use a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
